L'éternité d'un instant
by Mariniti
Summary: "El tiempo son solo instantes guardados en nuestros corazones y la vida solo es la suma de esos instantes..." Desde el momento en que se conocen Jenrya Lee y Ruki Makino han sido como el agua y el aceite. Pero, ¿Qué futuro les deparara si ponen más atención a aquellos pequeños momentos a lo largo de su vida? respuesta al reto del foro Proyecto 1-8
1. Simple Moments

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches.**_

_**Bueno gente he vuelto a cumplir un nuevo reto, uno que francamente me encanto desde el momento en cual fue lanzado. Esta es una historia dedicada a Ahiru-san quien lanzo el reto en primer lugar y me dio la oportunidad de cumplirlo. ¡ Mil gracias!**_

_**Se suponía que la historia de preferencia debía de comenzar después de los eventos ocurridos en la serie, pero cuando lo intente mi borrador general por alguna razón aún desconocida tomo otro rumbo y la trama parecía la de una telenovela barata. En serio, ni idea como termino así pero era tan mala que hasta me dan ganas de publicarla como "mi peor historia, tan mala que desearían que nunca la hubiera inventado".**_

_**En fin, después de hacerle una corrección general decidí comenzar esto desde el momento en el que se conocieron nuestro amado e idolatrado Jenrya y la única lobo solitario, Ruki; pasando por todos los *momentos* que pudieron haber tenido en la serie y películas. Lo cual significo una excusa para volverlas a ver, aunque después de me haya olvidado mi objetivo principal y tuviera que recurrir a la ayuda de la digipedia. Pero, me temo que no terminaran ahí sus momentos. Buahahaha.**_

_**Como sea, ya sin nada más que decir a excepción de que obviamente no soy dueña de digimon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, enjoy.**_

**L'éternité d'un instant.**

**Simple Moments.**

_El tiempo son solo instantes guardados en nuestros corazones y la vida solo es la suma de esos instantes… _

— _¡Deténganse! — _¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué detenerse tan pronto escucho esa voz? ¿Por qué no continuar hasta terminar la batalla e ignorar aquel sonido que tan fácilmente la detuvo en un instante? — _¿Por qué obligan a sus digimons a tener una batalla? — _¿Que acaso aquel niño no lo sabía? ¿No comprendía algo tan sencillo como la naturaleza de los digimons?

— Los digimons solo sirven para pelear, para volverse fuertes y nada más — se dijo a si misma reafirmando lo que le había dicho a aquel niño de ojos grises y piel canela — _¿Por qué piensas que estas creaturas que conviven con nosotros son herramientas para pelear? — _y ¿Por qué pensar de una forma diferente? ¿Por qué darse el lujo de la duda si la respuesta a diferencia de la pregunta era tan clara?

— Oye niña, tú debes ser la reina digimon ¿o me equivoco? — cierto, aquel extraño tenía razón, ella era conocida como la reina digimon famosa por llegar hasta donde ningún niño de su edad había llegado. Era fuerte. Más de lo ninguno creyó que seria, y por ende debía que tener a su lado a un Digimon igual de poderoso y sin embargo…

— Renamon… — convoco la presencia de aquella que había elegido para ese puesto, pero que a pesar de ser ellas las que se mantuvieran en pie en todas aquellas batallas donde sus adversarios se volvían datos que la zorra consumía, había algo que aún no podían lograr, algo indispensable, la muestra absoluta de que eran las más fuertes y que nada las podría vencer.

La digievolucion era la clave del éxito, la muestra irrefutable de su fortaleza y sin embargo ni ella como tamer o siquiera Renamon como digimon que era, poseían el conocimiento de cómo llegar a esa meta que a cada paso parecía más lejana.

Pero…

Aquel niño, él se había atrevido a hacerla dudar de sus objetivos, había hecho tambalear sus metas y creencias con tan solo unas pocas palabras y ¿Todo por qué? — Solo por amistad. Que absurdo.

Un digimon solo sirve para pelear, hacerse fuerte y lograr la digievolucion. Y el trabajo de un tamer es ver que así sea.

Ruki Makino, mejor conocida como la reina Digimon, campeona del torneo realizado un año atrás, fría en las batallas capaz de haber ganado todas y cada una de aquellas que la llevaron a ostentar su título. bueno, a excepción de una donde fue derrotada por alguien llamado Ryo Akiyama, el cual tras desaparecer en circunstancias misteriosas le cedió el título de campeona y reina absoluta.

— La reina Digimon… — pensó en voz alta lo que ese título conllevaba, cuantas peleas y no precisamente aquellas con las cuales sus compañeros se divertían. No, las peleas genuinas, aquellas donde se jugaba la existencia de un ser vivo, tal vez uno compuesto de datos, pero vivo a fin de cuentas. — Ruki… — su nombre se escapó de entre sus labios al recordar no aquellos artículos donde hablaban de su destreza táctica, si no de aquellos que alababan la gran belleza heredada de su madre Rumiko Makino, una de las más importantes modelos de su país. — De hecho si es muy bonita…

Debía ya de ser muy tarde y estar él demasiado cansado como para admitir en voz alta que aquella niña pretenciosa y pesada podría ser considerada de alguna forma bonita para su persona. Acomodándose mejor en la cama compartida, asegurándose de que su pequeño compañero no despertara e ignorando el calor que se había ocupado de sus mejillas se adentró en un mundo de sueños donde sin éxito espero olvidar aquel desagradable encuentro que había tenido lugar esa tarde.

.

.

.

.

Era indignante, inconcebible en todo aspecto posible _¿Por qué? _Se repetía una y otra vez aquella pregunta en su interior, ¿Por qué aquel enano había logrado lo que Renamon no conseguía? ¿Por qué siendo su tamer un debilucho que no creía en las batallas ese pequeño digimon había alcanzado la digievolucion tan fácilmente mientras que el suyo no podía lograrlo a pesar de haber conseguido tanta información?

Solo había una forma de enmendar su orgullo dañado y demostrar una vez más porque era la llamada reina digimon — Derrotalo — grito la orden tan pronto como la zorra tuvo la oportunidad de tomar a su presa.

Nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera él. Era cierto, un hecho innegable que cuando el pequeño Terriermon lograba la digievolucion algo dentro de él cambiaba, no era su amigo que gustaba de comer panecillos de carne. Cambiaba, su instinto lo dominaba y se volvía un ser distinto en todo aspecto, peligroso a decir verdad. Pero, nunca se imaginó que llegara hasta tal extremo de ser capaz de apuntar con sus ametralladoras no a un enemigo, o siquiera un digimon mas, si no a un ser humano. No interesaba que tan cruel pareciera, Ruki Makino no tenía porque pagar con su vida el error que como tamer, como amigo, había cometido Jenrya. Quería detenerlo de alguna forma, deseaba tanto que con un grito cesara su intento homicida hacia aquella pelirroja, pero no podía, su voz se había perdido en reproches contra sí, contra Terriermon por haber cometido lo prohibido.

— Guilmon — escucharon una voz, tal vez la de aquel castaño que estaba con ellos en aquella lucha, ninguno de los dos podía estar seguro. Uno demasiado enfrascado en la autocompasión y el inútil deseo de detener aquella locura que había comenzado. Y la otra enfrentando por primera vez el genuino temor de ver tan cerca el final de su existencia.

Cualquiera consideraría la oportuna intervención del dinosaurio rojo una verdadera fortuna, cualquiera hubiera agradecido que las cosas no hubieran llegado tan lejos como para haber lamentado una muerte innecesaria. Cualquiera, menos ellos dos que sabían que aquello bien pudo evitarse. Jenrya bien pudo haber hecho un mejor trabajo en evitar la digievolucion de su amigo. Ruki bien pudo no confiarse tanto y considerar más a aquella orejona molestia.

— La próxima vez no perderé…— declaro la reina pasando de lado, como si su vida no hubiera estado en riesgo, como si aquel incidente no hubiera hecho mella en su corazón de hielo.

_La próxima vez…_ Jenrya no permitiría que hubiese una **próxima vez**.


	2. Ice Queen

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches.**_

_**Debo de decir que este capítulo se suponía que lo iba a subir ayer pero como no lo tenía listo… ¡estúpido y sensual fin de semana! Por eso lo subo hasta hoy, de todas formas voy a intentar subir un capitulo cada lunes y viernes, para que todo aquel que se interese este pendiente.**_

_**Bueno ya sin nada más que decir a excepción de… ¡mil gracias a Ahiru-san por dejarme cumplir su reto!**_

…

_**Ahhh, si y por si no lo sabían ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen de lo contrario las testigas de Jenrya lo tendríamos para nosotras buahahaha**_

**L'éternité d'un instant.**

**2. Ice Queen**

Ruki Makino, la próxima vez que se encontraron él no dijo nada, no se atrevió siquiera a protestar una vez más el trato que le daba a los digimons. Takato dijo todo lo que Jenrya callo. Pero, mientras se mantenía en silencio, mientras sus labios no pronunciaban palabra alguna, sus grises ojos no despegaban la mirada de aquella niña y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

La duda estaba sembrada en las delicadas facciones de aquella pelirroja y aunque aquello no durara más de unos segundos antes de volver a transformarse en esa mascara de hielo con la cual la había conocido, fue suficiente como para proyectar un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

— _Quizá, no es tan mala después de todo _— pensó aquella vez cuando la Makino se negó a hacerle daño alguno a esa pequeña y juguetona creatura que habían conocido aquel día.

La siguiente vez que la vio, fue un tanto extraño, solo basto la mención del ataque de un digimon cercano y de inmediato la imagen de la tamer llego a su mente, motivándolo solo aquello a seguir a su orejón compañero a donde quiera que el campo de batalla estuviera listo.

¿Qué tan cruel debía de ser para cegarse al sufrimiento callado de la zorra dorada? ¿Qué tan frio debía de tener el corazón como para hacer caso omiso del agotamiento y heridas que mantenía su compañera? ¿Cuál era esa razón que la impulsaba a exigir tanto en busca de fortaleza?

Más que la reina digimon en aquel momento Ruki asemejo más a una reina de hielo.

Sin embargo…

Takato probablemente no pensaba de la misma forma, quizá para él Ruki Makino estaba más llena de experiencia de lo que ellos dos lo estaban. Tal vez por eso en el momento en el cual estancia de Guilmon en el mundo humano se vio afectada no dudo en correr a buscar la opinión de aquella niña.

Francamente él nunca se imaginó que en algún momento ella aceptaría ayudarlos, y si, también llego a pensar que irla a buscar hasta su casa sería una pérdida de valioso tiempo. Pero, ella no solo había accedido a seguirlos donde aquella anormalidad ocurría, también aunque en un inicio pareciera de mala gana había ido con ellos al rescate del dinosaurio rojo aun cuando no sabían lo que les esperaba tras esa misteriosa barrera que se había formado. Vaya, incluso parecía genuinamente preocupada por la seguridad de este y sin dudas ni reclamos accedió a ayudarlo a impulsar al castaño.

A veces fría, en ocasiones mostrando algo de calidez, Ruki Makino era un completo misterio para Jenrya, uno que le de alguna forma de intrigaba de sobre manera — ¿Quién eres en realidad Ruki? — pregunto sin esperar respuesta alguna.

— Yo diría que alguien muy importante para ti — tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos se hallaba que ni siquiera había reparado en la reciente presencia de su hermano mayor, que cómodamente desde el sofá le respondía sin despegar la mirada del libro que mantenía en su mano.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso Rinchei? — le asalto la duda de inmediato y aunque era bien sabido que Rinchei Lee no solía hablar mucho aun con su familia también lo era, al menos para ellos, que si articulaba palabra era por una buena razón.

— Últimamente has tomado muchos baños largos, y la leche se acaba más rápido de lo normal. — contesto como si con aquello fuera a despejar la duda que había instalado en su hermano menor, más al despegar levemente la mirada de su libro pudo ver que en lugar de ello había logrado lo contrario. Suspiro, dejando su libro en la mesita cercana, como pocas veces fijo la vista en su hermano menor — Siempre que algo ocupa demasiado tu cabeza tomas duchas largas y luego al salir sueles tomar un poco de leche, como si ese ritual te ayudara en algo — Jenrya sonrió por un instante, él ni siquiera era conciente de ello, pero al parecer su hermano sí que lo había notado y aunque tenía razón y últimamente muchas cosas ocupaban su cabeza obligándole a emprender aquel ritual inconciente esa no era razón suficiente como para suponer que la Makino era de alguna forma importante para él — Además… — continuo Rinchei en vista de que las dudas aún no se disipaban del todo — la forma en la cual formulaste esa pregunta, acompañada de un suspiro cuando pronunciaste su nombre, me hace pensar que esa tal Ruki tiene alguna importancia para ti o de lo contrario no estarías tan interesado en saber quién es realmente.

— Yo no… — estaba por contradecir pero ante la mirada inquisidora del mayor de los Lee no podía hacer mucho. Rinchei Lee era callado y generalmente no hablaba mucho ni siquiera con su propia familia pero cuando lo hacía siempre era por algo, y para desgracia de Jenrya tampoco se podía refutar mucho a sus palabras, pues en su mayoría tenía razón.

— Como sea, esa es solo mi opinión. De cualquier modo ya es tarde. Buenas noches Jen — internamente Jenrya agradeció y maldijo que su hermano fuera tan observador, al menos gracias a aquello no había necesitado de mucho para que él comprendiera que sus acertadas su pociones habían incomodado al peliazul.

Sin embargo, si algo era cierto era Ruki Makino se estaba volviendo muy importante para su vida lo quisiera o no admitir.


	3. Frozen

_**OMG!, no puedo creer que me haya **__**retrasado tanto, pff, a quien quiero engañar antes no actualice hasta mi próximo cumpleaños. Ok lamento mucho el no haber actualizado tan pronto como prometí y como hubiera querido pero últimamente he tenido un millón de cosas que hacer, en serio prácticamente veo mi cama y me tumbo a dormir, pero bueno tengo unos días libres del estrés cotidiano y heme aquí, con un nuevo momento.**_

_**Y como ya no quiero hacerla mucho al cuento, disfruten.**_

_**NT: Digimon no me pertenece yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para jugar un rato con ellos en mi retorcida cabecita y plasmar mis juegos en palabras.**_

_**NT 1: Ahiru-san, por lo que más quieras no me mates, aún tengo una sobrinita a quien quiero conocer y una novela que deseo escribir.**_

* * *

**L'éternité d'un instant.**

**3. Frozen**

Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba su descenso por el horizonte, y en lo alto las grades estructuras de metal le robaban los últimos rayos de vida a las copas de los arboles. Ya era tarde, la primera estrella hacia su aparición, o quizá no se trataba de una estrella sino más bien un piloto que iniciaba su recorrido por el firmamento. Ya era tarde, y Ruki Makino se mantenía en el mismo lugar desde el sol marcara el mediodía. Pensando. Analizando. Tratando de encontrar algo que le resultara familiar en ese mar de emociones que de un momento a otro la amenazaban con ahogar.

Sintió frio. Y con ello supo que la noche la había alcanzado.

— Ruki, ¿Estas bien? — una voz familiar la llamaba, pero aquella no pertenecía a quien en aquellos momentos deseaba escuchar.

— Henry* — susurro su nombre casi al instante en el que una vez más sus lilas ojos fueran capturados por las gemas grisáceas que le miraban con preocupación. — Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿Qué esperabas? — gruño a la defensiva, desviando la mirada, sabiendo que su frío corazón sería incapaz de soportar la calidez que esos ojos le regalaban.

— Perdona, pero me pareció que no estabas del todo bien, por eso si soy de ayuda en algo…— pronuncio, ignorando por vez primera la actitud de la chica. Sabiendo que por más que lo quisiera aparentar, la fría reina digimon no se encontraba del todo bien.

— Pues te equivocaste, — le interrumpió — además si necesitara de ayuda en algún momento ¿Qué te hace pensar que recurriría a un tamer debilucho como tú? — no quería ser dura y sin embargo lo fue. Y con palabras ponzoñosas estaba segura de haber herido al único que en todo el día había notado algo mal en ella.

— Todos necesitamos alguna vez de alguien que nos brinde su apoyo, Ruki — afirmo con decisión, ignorando aquella punzada en el pecho que las palabras de la chica le produjeron.

Por un instante las palabras del peliazul volvieron a hacer mella en su interior, por un momento aquello pronunciado le atrajo a la mente la imagen de la zorra dorada que sin pedir nada a cambio le entregaba su lealtad absoluta. Más pelirroja no quería, no deseaba pensar más en los digimons, en las batallas, en lo que ella en algún tiempo creía correcto o lo que aquel niño siguiera creyendo.

Silencio. El frío la envolvía y se negaba a dejarla escapar. Una vez más se sentía terriblemente vulnerable y las palabras de aquel digimon de hielo profirió regresaban y con ellas las dudas, el miedo.

Algo cálido ahuyento el frío mientras un olor a avellanas dulces se colaba por su nariz. El niño a quien en cada oportunidad enfrentaba se había desecho del chaleco que siempre solía llevar y se lo había ofrecido a ella sin siquiera preguntar.

— Gracias — una vez más de sus labios se había escapado un susurro y Jenrya obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta, más él está cansado de discutir y por lo visto ella también.

Él le regalo una sonrisa, y ella agacho su cabeza respirando profundo de aquel olor a avellanas que de alguna forma le reconfortaba.

— Es Jenrya — pronuncio de la nada fijando su mirada grisácea al manto oscuro de la noche — Mi nombre es de hecho Jenrya Lee, no Henry.

— "_Todos necesitamos alguna vez de alguien que nos brinde su apoyo…" — _esas habían sido sus palabras y aunque por el momento Ruki no fuera capaz de expresarlo con palabras en el fondo le agradecía que por lo menos en aquella ocasión Jenrya estuviera ahí para brindarle su apoyo.

* * *

_**y finito, este momento se terminó, espero haya sido de tu agrado Ahiru-san sino ya sabes cualquier cosa estoy a tus órdenes.**_

_**Ahhh y antes de que se me olvide**_

_***: Se me hizo divertida la idea de que Ruki no recordara bien el nombre de Jenrya, de ahí que usara el nombre del doblaje.**_

_**Bueno es todo, chocolates y besos para todos.**_


	4. At The Beginning

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches mis queridos lectores, por fin después de una larga espera por fin estoy de vuelta (maldito exceso de trabajo no me deja escribir, se supone que ya no iba a ser tanto). Bueno esta vez el capítulo es corto y no es exactamente con el que quería continuar pero ya que tuve tantos problemas con el decidí mejor dejarlo de lado continuar con el siguiente. Este no es exactamente un Jenruki aunque hay leves menciones de ello pero creo que es un capitulo necesario para explicar el posterior acercamiento de nuestra parejita.**_

_**Pero bueno, una vez mas no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo en especial porque este es uno de los capítulos más cortos que he escrito, así que quien lo lea que lo disfrute y **__**Ahiru-san… ahora si te juro que seré más constante con los capítulos, de hecho ya estoy comenzando a escribir y guardarlos desde mi cel para hacerlo más rápido y aprovechar todo minuto de inspiración y tiempo libre.**_

_**Y sin más excepto Digimon no me pertenece yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados para jugar un rato con ellos en mí retorcida cabecita y plasmar mis juegos en palabras.**_

**L'éternité d'un instant.**

**4. At The Beginning**

— _"Todos necesitamos de alguien que nos brinde su apoyo Ruki"_ — y aunque en ese momento no lo llegara a entender del todo, Ruki no podía negar la verdad en las palabras transmitidas por Jenrya.

Todos sin excepción necesitan de vez en cuando el apoyo de alguien más. En ese momento fue Jenrya quién con sólo estar a su lado y cediéndole su chaleco cuando el frío una vez más la alcanzó, le brindó su apoyo sin pedírselo. Pero otras veces, muchas más a decir verdad, la que estaba ahí era Renamon. La viera o no, siempre podía sentir su presencia acompañándola, cuidándola a decir verdad.

Pero.  
Desde aquel día todo había cambiado, ya no sentía más aquella sombra y eso le afectaba de una manera que nunca creyó posible.

Pese a su iniciar forma de pensar inevitablemente la zorra dorada se había convertido en parte crucial de su vida, tanto así como para llamarla su amiga. Y eso le asustaba. Tener a alguien en quien confiar y llegar a querer sólo para que luego se fuera era el temor más grande de la Makino, temor que había iniciado con el abandono de su padre, su ser más querido durante mucho tiempo.

Ya podía entender mejor a Jenrya y su aversión a las batallas, él no deseaba perder a su amigo en una de ellas y ella al continuar como lo había hecho tarde o temprano sufrirá esa pena.

Quizá esa la mayor razón para alejarse, no deseaba ver perdida a su amiga pero tampoco podía negar el instinto que poseía.

— Renamon es fuerte, ella podrá sola, después de todo a mí solo me necesitaba para digievolucionar — se decía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse, intentando en vano de que aquel sentimiento de inquietud desapareciera. Pero eventualmente rindiéndose de a poco y buscando ella misma los campos de batalla, incapaz de entrar pero siempre preguntándose sí su antigua camarada se hallaba en alguno de ellos.

.

— No puedo creer que Jenrya tuviera razón — se dijo a si misma quedo, evocando la imagen de aquel niño de mirada cálida en ojos grises. Finalmente podía entender podía lograr entender las palabras que le había dicho al conocerse — _"No tenía otra opción "—_ pensó recordando esta vez las palabras que apenas minutos antes habían pronunciado sus labios. Sonrió. Una vez más aunque no la viera sabía que aquella sombra que la había abandonado por tantos días había vuelto y con ella su gran amiga. Tal vez no durara, tal vez tarde o temprano tuvieran que despedirse pero mientras pudieran estar juntas nada las separaría.


	5. I Bruise Easily

_**Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches tenga todo aquel se pase por este lugar. Traigo a ustedes un nuevo capítulo o un nuevo momento como lo quieran ver, y como esta vez no tengo mucho que decir más allá de que puede que sientan este capítulo un tanto flojo, yo en lo personal así lo siento ya que no he tenido mucha inspiración que digamos y por ello mis disculpas adelantadas.**_

_**Pero esperemos que mejore, este capítulo como la historia en general está dedicado a Ahiru-san quien me permitió cumplir su reto, espero le guste y de no ser así le prometo un chocolate por cada capítulo que no le guste.**_

_**Nada del digiero me pertenece aunque ya estoy en acuerdos "pasivos" para que me dejen quedarme con Jenrya, Takeru, Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, Ken, Yuu y Gomamon.**_

_***: Personaje prestado de Digimon Frontier**_

**L'éternité d'un instant.**

**5. I Bruise Easily**

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder y conciente de que en cualquier lugar que se encontrara, el comúnmente estoico semblante de su camarada se vería desquebrajado en una pequeña pero significativa carcajada. Ruki aún se cuestionaba como había llegado a tan bochornosa situación. En un momento le daba a su querida abuela una explicación que consideraba creíble para su separación en el metro aquella tarde y el hecho de que en lugar de ella fuera Jenrya el que contestara su llamada. Y al siguiente, bueno al siguiente se veía envuelta en una conversación que realmente no deseaba tener nunca.

— Bueno Ruki, a tu edad es muy normal que te comiencen a interesar los chicos — dijo su abuela con esa sonrisa infantil que a pesar del tiempo seguía encontrando su lugar entre las arugas. — recuerdo que cuando era joven mi primer amor fue Junpei Shibayama*, un niño de lo más dulce que siempre me trataba de impresionar, aunque al pobre las cosas nunca le salían como él quería, pero que debo admitir que a su propia manera era bastante encantador. — rio un poco, al evocar aquel pasado que entonces ya le era tan lejano — lo que quiero decir Ruki, es que comprendo por lo que estás pasando, y te aseguro que sin importar que, esto lo veras como una de las cosas más maravillosas que te puedan pasar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esto?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con "esto"?! — sencillamente no lo entendía, pero por la forma en la que su abuela la miraba y le hablaba supo que debió de haberse mordido la lengua y no intentar aclarar sus dudas.

— Ruki, no tienes por qué ocultármelo soy tu abuela y hay ciertas cosas que sé. — Menciono mientras que dulcemente la abrazaba — Ese tal Jenrya, no es solo un conocido ¿verdad?

Más que pregunta esa una afirmación, una que le avergonzaba en especial al pensar en lo cercanos que se habían vuelto con los últimos eventos acontecidos.

— ¡Te equivocas! — grito sin querer, roja como tomate y deshaciendo el abrazo — ya te lo dije Jenrya es solo un **conocido**, solo eso. Al salir del metro no te encontraba por ningún sitio, fue solo una casualidad el cruzarme con él, que me ofreciera su ayuda para buscarte y como me pidió permiso para llamar a su casa desde el celular para avisar que tardaría en llegar, olvide que él lo tenía. Por eso cuando llamaste él te contesto. Realmente eso fue todo.

Seiko tuvo que contener su risa, pues aunque no lo admitiera, para Ruki ese tal Jenrya no era solo un conocido y eso ella lo podía ver.

.

.

.

— Jenrya y yo, pero que tontería — escucho decir entre dientes a la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una piedra más al lago.

A decir verdad Renamon no le encontraba lógica a la actitud de su joven amiga. Su abuela, si bien había alcanzado a escuchar, sencillamente había confundido la relación que mantenían los dos Tamers y en lugar de ver el cierto nivel de camaradería que mantenían había visto algo que implicaba emociones más profundas, pero aún no estaba segura de que era ese "algo".

— Ruki — llamo suavemente su atención.

— ¿Qué quieres? — respondió esta de forma brusca, dejando de lanzar piedras pero sin despegar la mirada del lago.

— No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu abuela la verdad? — se sinceró la zorra esperando tranquilamente una respuesta.

— ¿Y cómo esperabas que le dijera que realmente me nos vimos envueltas en una batalla y que le lance el celular para que llamara a Takato? Eso ni en un millón de años me lo creería y aunque lo hiciera solo la preocuparía de más — contesto a su pregunta de forma clara, y aunque parecía una buena explicación no era exactamente la que la zorra buscaba.

— Yo no me refería a eso Ruki — dijo para sorpresa de su compañera, bajando del árbol donde se encontraba hasta el momento, dando una voltereta en el aire con su habitual agilidad — lo que no entiendo es ¿porque le dijiste a tu abuela que Jenrya era solo un conocido si él es tu amigo? — expreso una vez más su duda al ver que no había sido comprendida del todo.

Ruki aguardo en silencio un instante.

¿Realmente ella podía considerar a Jenrya su amigo? Esa era una duda que hasta el momento no se había planteado. Era cierto que a diferencia del castaño el peliazul se había acercado más de lo que a ninguno se lo había permitido, casi tanto como Renamon, sin embargo ella aún no estaba segura de poder considerarlo un amigo en especial porque desde el momento en el que se conocieron sus formas tan diferentes de pensar habían creado una brecha entre ambos, una que ya no sentía tan lejana como al inicio, pero que aún sentía presente.

Ruki no sabía que responder.

— Jenrya, él es…

— Ruki — fue algo extraño, un tanto curioso a decir verdad como en el preciso instante en que sus pensamientos eran ocupados por el niño con aroma de avellanas dulces este apareciera acompañado de su pequeño camarada, llamándola — por fin te encuentro, te he estado buscando por todas partes — no había razón para sonrojarse, Jenrya no había dicho nada extraño o de forma que provocara tal reacción, sin embargo esto no lo había evitado que un tinte rosa se apoderara de sus mejillas.

— T-tú me buscabas — y de la misma forma en la cual no había podido contener su sonrojo, no pudo hacer nada porque su voz se escuchara torpe al momento de hablar. — ¿P- para que me buscabas?

Mientras ocupaba el mismo lugar que momentos atrás su compañera había ocupado a su lado, Ruki esperaba ansiosa su respuesta mientras Jenrya bajaba de su habitual lugar de descanso a Terriermon y le indicaba que con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto fuera al encuentro del dinosaurio rojo, su compañero de juegos, y así les diera un poco de privacidad. Renamon por otro lado no necesito de tales instrucciones y por su cuenta los dejo solos desapareciendo entre las sombras como solía hacerlo.

— Lamento la demora, Terriermon a veces puede ser un tanto infantil y si se entera del porque le pedí ayuda para encontrarte seguramente me molestaría por un buen rato. — le dijo una vez que el pequeño conejo hubiese desaparecido de su vista.

— Y entonces ¿para que me buscabas? — parecía una broma cruel que tanto como el sonrojo como su voz torpe no la quisieran abandonar, afortunadamente su actual acompañante no parecía conciente de ello al ser víctima de su propio sonrojo.

— Bueno, la verdad es que dentro de poco nuestra escuela organizara un campamento antes de iniciar las vacaciones de verano y Takato y yo decidimos llevarnos a Guilmon y a Terriermon con nosotros para que descansen un poco — le expreso rascándose la nuca avergonzado, cosa que Ruki no entendió porque le pareció adorable — Y bueno, en vista de que ha habido últimamente tantos ataques de digimons, te quería pedir tu número de teléfono para llamarte y saber cómo van las cosas mientras no estamos.

— ¿Mi número de teléfono? ¿Para estar al tanto de las batallas? ¿Solo por eso me buscabas? — Jenrya no le gustaba, al menos no de la forma en la cual su abuela había supuesto, pues si debía de admitirlo lo que él le provocaba era algo cercano a la admiración al no ser el típico idiota inmaduro que solía conocer con frecuencia. Y por el otro lado su petición parecía muy lógica considerando que al final los tres Tamers habían formado un equipo casi sin querer. Por ello no había porque sentir la decepción que había sentido al momento.

— Muchas gracias Ruki — le dijo de forma cortés mientras a su vez le extendía un pequeño papel doblado para que lo tomara, cosa que la desconcertó un poco más de lo que ya de por si estaba — Es mi teléfono — respondió a su pregunta no formulada captando una vez más su sentir — sé que generalmente los amigos intercambian números para salir a divertirse y esas cosas, pero considerando que somos los únicos que podemos enfrentarnos a los digimons que aparecen nos serán de más ayuda si ocurre una emergencia. — Dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que guardaba la pequeña libreta que había llevado, acción que a ella le produjo unas inexplicables ganas de golpearlo — Sera mejor que vaya por Terriermon o no llegare a tiempo a mi clase. Nos vemos Ruki. — se despidió tomando el mismo camino que anteriormente había tomado su compañero pero deteniéndose después de unos cuantos pasos — por cierto Ruki no es necesario que me llames únicamente si hay problemas relacionados con los digimons, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes hacerlo después de todo somos amigos.

.

.

.

Acostada en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación, sabiéndose protegida por la zorra dorada Ruki Makino no dejaba de pensar en la relación que lentamente estaba formando con Jenrya Lee.

— Jenrya y yo somos amigos — dijo para su en un susurro sonriendo inconscientemente ante la idea expresada. Tal vez habían iniciado con dos formas de pensar totalmente opuestas y la brecha que entre ellos en aquel momento se había formado aún se mantenía de cierta manera, pero la idea de que de a poco esta estuviera desapareciendo la hacía sentirse misteriosamente feliz.


End file.
